Un gran festejo de navidad
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Una hermosa velada de navidad... HolmesXWatson


**Un gran festejo de navidad**  
**by: Friiwonka**  
**para: Lackyholmes**

Todo estaba en desorden. ¿Qué es lo que ahora Holmes estaba haciendo?, Era la noche de navidad por el amor de dio, ¿Qué es lo que tendría tan entretenido al detective? El doctor apenas había regresado de una de las consultas que había que hacer. Suspiró y comenzó a buscar a Mrs Hudson. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿También ella?

–¿Holmes? ¿Señora Hudson? – Los llamó pero no escuchó nada. ¿Pero dónde se habían metido?, Era la noche de navidad y aún no estaba adornado. Le había pedido a Holmes montar el árbol. Tal vez estarían en la sala.

Con forme iba caminando por la casa buscándolos, nada encontraba e iba recogiendo todo lo que estaba tirado. ¿Una capa? ¿Un sombrero? Pero que rayos habría estado haciendo. Irene Adler tal vez hubiera estado de visita. Frunció el ceño, no muy contento por la idea. Tenía celos, sí. Ahora que ya eran una pareja oficial, siempre que iba la señorita Adler de visita, al doctor nunca le había parecido que a veces se le insinuara. Aun que de todas formas Holmes nunca correspondiese.

Era un idiota, y rió. Pero era un idiota enamorado, y le daban celos de una mujer hermosa, por supuesto.

Suspiró y dejo toda la ropa en el cesto que tenía donde lavaba la señora en Baker Street. Pasó su mirada, ya no había más ropa en todas parte, pero volvió la mirada a la habitación de Holmes y había allí entre la puerta un saco negro. ¿Un saco negro? Hizo una mueca y se acerco para recogerlo. Lo jaló pero estaba atorado. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió a lo que vio.

Toda la habitación que ahora compartían estaba llena de adornos de luces, adornos navideños.

– ¿Pero que…-

– ¿Le gusta? – Salió de la nada. Estaba disfrazado de un árbol de navidad. El doctor lo volteó, quedando en shock por uno segundo y después comenzó a reír y negando con la cabeza se acercaba para tomarlo del rostro, y besarlo despacio, con todo el cariño. – Ah.. Ya veo que sí.

–Pues claro que sí, idiota. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Hizo usted todo? – Daba una vuelta de 360° para ver absolutamente todo el cuarto.

– Así es, La señora Hudson fue a comprar la cena para navidad, no quise que cocinara, es una noche especial y quería que la pasara descansando, sabe lo quisquillosa que se pone en esta fechas…

– Holmes, es… – Comenzaba a reír y entonces de la nada, el detective señaló el techo. Allí había montones de muérdago colgado. El rubio sonrió de medio lado, sonrojado un poro y se acercó a él, tomándolo por la rama de su disfraz y se acercó a besarlo, de una forma más cálida. Más de ellos.

Una hora después, ya estaba toda la familia reunida, hasta Gladstone le había tocado vestirse de un pequeño elfo de navidad. Todos comían y bebían, divertidos. La Señora Hudson en secreto los miraba. Con una pequeña y protectora sonrisa. Viéndolos brindar, reír, festejar. Siempre lo había visto así. Como una pareja de viejos casado, y ahora que ya estaban juntos de verdad, le pareció conmovedora la escena. Holmes se había portado bien, o en lo que cabía. El doctor le afectaba en demasía y eso.. Alegraba a su casera.

Era más tarde, Mrs Hudson ya se había retirado. El rubio recogía lo que quedaba de esa noche. De pronto Holmes había desaparecido en la nada y al buscarlo ya no estaba. Suspiró.

– Es Holmes, ¿Qué esperaba? – Se reía un poco ante su propio comentario y luego escucho un "Pstt" Que venía de atrás. Volteó a ambos lados y no había nada. Alzo ambo hombros y siguió con lo que hacía. De pronto lo volvió a escuchar y vio una mano que le llamaba. Negó con la cabeza con una mueca en ella y caminó hacia esa dirección. Todo era oscuridad hasta que de pronto, al entrar a la ala, todo estaba lleno de luces navideñas. ¿En qué momento las había puesto?

Se quedó parado mirando, todo parecía como en esos cuentos cursis de hadas, donde de pronto salía el príncipe a hacer feliz a la princesa. Se rió de nuevo, ahora no tanto por gusto, más bien por nervios a su propio pensamiento. De pronto sintió como algo estaba tras él y se volteó despacio, encontrando al moreno hincado frente a él. U corazón latió a mil por hora. Era demasiado para él. Abrió lo ojo al momento.

– Watson… John Hamish Watson.. ¿Haría el favor de-

– ¡Sí!

– Señor Watson! Debe dejarme terminar primero.

– Cállate Holmes. – Lo tomó del rostro y le plantó un gran beso en los labios, mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces Holmes, sonrió por primera vez. Todo el día había estado preparando minuciosamente ello.

Al rubio se le habían pasado todo tipo de acontecimiento durante el día, su paciente que vivía lejos, muy lejos. Era un amigo suyo. También la ropa, la había dejado al propósito, para que no se diera cuenta de las luces colgadas. Mrs Hudson que se iría para hacerlo especial. Todo, como siempre, él lo había previsto. Lo único que tenía miedo era al "No". Pero ahora, esa navidad, podría decir que era la mejor que había tenido jamás. Ahora estaban comprometidos como siempre quiso.

* * *

**Pues nada, este es mi regalito para una de mis mejores amigas. Y una de la personas a quién más quiero en todo este infinito mundo. Gracias por soportarme todo este año, y espero que me soportes otro años más o lloraré.(?). Jajajaja NTC. Te quiero mucho, en verdad, Y lo sabes. Sé que está cortito, pero..Lo hice con todo mi corazón y amor. Un Holmes x Watson, como cuando nos conocimos. Jajajá. Te quiero Giss!**


End file.
